falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TrollDragonborn/The Vermont Project
'The Reason for this' First off thank you for coming to my blog for I have quiet a few things I would like to talk about and one of those things is Vermont (Thats a given of course). Now I have been planning on doing a full on organization of the State of Vermont or The Green Mountain Wasteland I would like to call it. I want to organize it and have a actual proper location with detail and plenty of interesting locations and Factions just like all the other Wastelands I have noticed on this Fanon website. This means having consistency and teamwork. It would be nice to have fellow people who care about making a wasteland just like myself help me and work together to make this Wasteland come true. 'What is already done' Now there have been several small Vermont themed pages before I came here. Two pages about Vermont itself, a couple Vermont factions that may have not been touched in a while, and then what I have made which is The St. Albans Raiding Party and their The 21 Raider Council. I think we can expand upon this and make the Vermont Region quiet great. Now first off I want to say if someone here wishes to help me with this project then we will have to start from mild scratch. First step is to not touch the pieces of work I have no involvement with. Its best not to touch those for a while considering their creators possibly may or may not return and do not want their work touched without their consent. It is also best to look those pages over so we dont end up overwriting what they have put out. Like I said I want to make a consistent Wasteland that have its borders and no overlapping history. Second Step once we know our boundarys and what we can work with in Vermont and a little bit out of its borders, I believe we can start making some Pages that are all connected together. Its best to start off in one corner of Vermont and then slowly spread out like what I have done so far with St. Albans. We can move on from the St. Albans territory and slowly do the history of others and things such as that. But I wont talk much about this no more since this will require me to talk with some of you who are willing to be in on this. If you are then just come to my profile and send me a message. Oh and if the Admins are reading this and do not like what I am doing then that is fine. Just tell me and I will take this down and work on the Vermont region by myself. I want to keep a good relationship with the Admins and be a good member of this community. So far we have the following completed: The St. Albans Raiding Party, The 21 Raider Council, The Nordic, and Vault 65. --TrollDragonborn (talk) 18:30, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts